Wildfire (On Hiatus)
by DiamondDT
Summary: Fire, in many ways, is just like envy. It is scared of losing things that have always been opened to it so seeks to spread and burn the things it is closest to. Its cold yet passionate. And those feelings can always lead to mistakes. Mistakes that the embodiment of fire herself can't seem to remember. CHAMIKO GIFT!FIC dedicted to Victorianrose99. Please go read her chamiko works.


_This fanfiction is dedicated to VicotrianRose99 and her chamiko. Though this is very different I hope my feelings and thoughts are still here._

* * *

 _Kimiko didn't know where she was._

 _Well, in a sense she did know her current location through the sudden noises and continuous sudden, random crackles of fire, but was still unable to tell through her blurred eyes and harsh, raw breaths._

 _The fire woman couldn't feel anything. Not a sense, touch, or even a slight breeze of the wind grazing her skin. The tips of her fingers to every part of her body felt tired, aching and extraordinarily_ _ **numb.**_

 _If she was well, she knew she could have picked up her location in seconds and would have tried to escape. It was in Kimiko's nature, of course, to be able to destroy a villain's plan in seconds and escape from anything that held her back. No obstacles or deadly foes even gracing her path as she elegantly did so. Both her tiger instincts and her training as a Xiaolin monk demanding no less of her in such a situation anyway._

 _But no, Kimiko knew that if she moved too hard or too fast then she would hurt herself. A deep forgotten and animalistic instinct in her forbidding her to move in such a way. It controlled her new found anger and her utter willingness to grab any situation of escape presented to her._

" _ **No…"**_ _she could almost hear it saying with a grudge, treating her just like how a older child would talk to her younger sibling,_ _ **"...you don't want to get hurt, do you?"**_

 _If the dragon of fire could, she would have grumbled reluctantly, maybe even screamed in anger at her self preservation instincts. But all Kimiko could do was mentally wince at herself as she slipped in and out of her unconsciousness, completely unable and defenseless to control her own destiny for a while._

 _For several seconds, hours or maybe even days, she sat there in an almost coma like state. Trying her best to pull her unwilling knees against her chest and to turn her body north in a futile effort to pull herself into a fetal position. Time and her location never seeming to appear in her stream of thoughts._

 _Dreams crossed her mind, old japanese fairy tales her father would read to her when she was young, her friends and the monks, training, her mother with long black hair and soft hazelnut eyes and things like food. Many dishes like cakes and soups crossing her mind as she mentally starved._

 _A memory came to mind, her sanity clasping to it with all she had; reliving it again and again either from desperation or making sure she didn't waste away._

 _Kimiko was 5. Just a small child, even smaller than she was now. Her hair went to her waist, she was dressed from her head to her toe in bright pinks and purples and she had been sitting at the dining room table. Eating a food that she could not remember and humming a soft tune of another nameless tuneless rhyme or another. Her mother had sat against a fancy chair on the other side of the room watching the snow fall elegantly from the leaves of the trees and onto the ground._

 _It had been an average family memory enough. But even then Kimiko had known something was wrong._

" _Mummy seems upset…" The happy toddler mumbled out loud as she smuggled some of the food into her mouth and glanced at her mother temporarily. Something seemed off about her mother today._

 _The young toddler felt that her mother...just...just wasn't herself. A negative energy seemed to fill the winter air and her mother's food sat at the to Kimiko's side, growing cold._

 _It was obvious it didn't make much sense to the girl. Her mother was always busy for one. She always had to do some paperwork or house chore or another; she wouldn't let any other maid to do so out of the act of sheer kindness. But no, instead of her usually busy mother figure fretting over this or that, she simply sat calmly across the room. Her hands twitching, once, twice and her eyes glancing emptily at the snow._

 _Kimiko, as curious of any 5-year-old youth couldn't help but ask her mother as to why._

 _"Mother?" She had asked so innocently and pure, much unlike her normal much sassier modern day self. "Why are you looking at the snow? Can't you come and eat with me instead?" It was an innocent question enough, but the japanese youth had soon learned not to ask her mother over such...such_ _ **trivial**_ _things._

 _Kimiko's mother had snapped in an instant. Her hands clasped around the arms of the chair, her browed tightened relentlessly against her forehead and her eyes, moments ago graceful and caring and calm turned towards her like a demons._

 _The 5-year-old Kimiko convulsed in pure horror at what she saw. Her mother had_ _ **never**_ _acted in such a manner before. To Kimiko she was the kindest, sweetest mother in the world. Never had she seen her so much as a tad bit angry. Never had her young eyes seen such pent up rage from a woman betrayed before._

" _Because I'm waiting for your father. He's done something very,very_ _ **wrong.**_ _" And he has to pay."_

 _the Japanese woman blinked like the twitch of her unstable mother's hand. Once, twice._

 _The memory faded._

 _Kimiko suddenly winced as a crowd of harsh voice entered her range, their harshness almost waking her brain up from its constant haziness. It was impossible to tell if they were real or not, the things pitches so varied as they spoke that it could have simply been an hallucination rather than a hoard of breathing living sentient beings._

 _The japanese youth felt her breathing slow down and her blood begin to loosen its unnaturally high pace, the voices came up and her eyes began to make apart where the chromosomal landscape of her eyes started and ended._

 _Many different voices though,whispering and shouting, she could hear all around her. Stern and professional they started shouting commands to each other; beckoning each to do this and that, ultimately fake and hollow like._

" _Her body's_ _ **changing**_ _." The strongest voice she'd swore she ever heard in her life rang through Kimiko's ears and into her head, rattling with no real purpose, but with urgency. The voice almost sounded dream-like in a way, with a intangible quality to it that made it quiver and sound frail._ Almost.

 **No.** _Kimiko concluded_ _ **This voice is real, it**_ _ **has**_ _ **to be real. It's not like the others, it's solid never changing, never quivering always wearing a straight Goddamn face and a straight fucking gaze. It has eyes the colour of gold, an ancient accent to it. It dosen't like me, it hates me. I, I mean, We fight against it. It's evil, it's passionate, boastful and very expressionate about it. But it's**_ _ **real.**_

 _Kimiko's eyes, though unfocused and tired, widened at the sudden realisation that hit her. A familiar scent of burning flew through her thoughts, her skin and bones and through every part of her being in seconds._

 _She knew that voice. She knew the voice that had almost beckoned her out of the darkness. It belonged to someone mighty and victorious. But then, certainly not loyal and heroic enough to save her._

 _What purpose would he have with the likes of her anyway? Like most of the monks, she was better off dead_ _to him! If he had come, then it was probably to let her out of her pain filled misery._

 _But before Kimiko could elaborate on her tired half-awakened thoughts any longer a full on burning and stinging sensation began to kick in. The pain struck her chest in seconds, the muscles in her lungs, heck, even her lungs themselves began to convulse rapidly to the pain._

 _It was sore and stinging like a billion papercuts had flung over her chest to reach into her blood and carry away her organs. It felt like her chest has been set on fire, the heat and pain so real Kimiko could have swore that if she could open her eyes that she would have seen flames dancing across her scorched flesh and vaporizing the bone._

 _The dragon of fire screamed,a blood-curdling scream as she felt her sanity give way to the pain. For a single moment she felt that she couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. Couldn't live. Her sanity not allowing her too._

 _Suddenly however, through the thick blanket of cloudiness that surrounded her, Kimiko began to feel something press into her mouth. She stopped screaming in a bloodied and bruised 'slap' of cold and unforgiving lips pressed against hers. Her tongue was unwillingly pressed against the bottom of her mouth and the young woman felt something icy and cold enter her mouth, her very being._

 _Many senses became heightened in moments. Kimiko could feel a weight on her chest through the scorched feeling she felt burned around her. It was definitely not comforting or a welcoming presence. If anything, it was dangerous; but it wasn't like she could rebel. She smelt fire and honey, she could hear the breath and the life being sucked backed into her from fucking respiration. She couldn't see a thing._

 _Breath, cold and sharp and relentless as wind began to fill her lungs with air. Kimiko cried in agony as she tried to push against the force, not wanting to be held against her will, not liking the way she_ _ **enjoyed**_ _the icy wind restoring her health in some sick twisted part of her mind._

 _Within seconds and yet what felt like a few torturous hours however it seemed to end. The figure that had so seemingly breathed life into her left Kimiko's lips and entered her field of vision. Golds, the likes she had never seen before up close like the shades only seen in stars as they imploded and blacks as dark as night fell across her vision._

 _Kimiko, though confused and tired to the bone didn't need to know who they belonged to however. She had known the second it had begun._

 _Kimiko's eyes snapped open as she realised a smooth yet powerful hand was newly wrapped around her waist. Fingers digged into her back at such an angle she felt a much softer, but still there, pain begin to intrude her vision._

 _Her eyes fell and the beauty of the golds and blacks began to vaporise. It was black and cold again, just like it had been for so long without..._ _ **him.**_

 _In a last effort to scream and claw her way out of the never ending coal abyss Kimiko tried to thrash herself out of the man's grip. To fling herself from her hands had run blindly to a safer destination._

 _But she couldn't._

 _A new found need for sleep overtook her and in seconds her return to reality ended just like that; she fell limp in the arms Chase Young's arms and her mind turned back to its inner thoughts._

" _ **Now, now Little Dragon. We can't allow**_ _ **that**_ _ **, now can we?"**_

* * *

 _ **A Mystery is a mystery**_

 _ **And one cannot forget**_

 _ **The mistakes you made and your curiosity**_

 _ **will only bring regret.**_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hello! I'm Diamondtime and this is a chamiko fanfiction dedicated to VictorianRose99 and her short chamiko stories that I personally deeply appreciate. This is for you Rose!_**

 ** _Anyway, I personally have problems with most chamiko, and coincidentally am always between the lines of hating it with all my fury and falling into 'OTP!' category. so I am going to give this short story (Only around 10,000 words or more if it gets popular) as much effort as I can to really give Kimiko a character and add some actual chemistry to this couple. If you stay to the end I might even write down my feelings for chamiko in the last chapter._**

 ** _Also if you are reading this please go find a user called VictorianRose99 and read her chamiko. Like, comment and_** ** _follow her stories. Her chamiko is helping me warm up to the two of them as a couple and I think she deserves far more attention than she receives._**

 ** _Anyway, that is all for now. Please like follow and comment and I will get back to all of you!  
_**

 ** _I hope you like this Rose!_**

 ** _-DiamondTime (The outlaw!)_**


End file.
